Rendering devices and associated products are utilized in a wide variety of environments such as, for example, drug stores, libraries, computer labs and so forth. Rendering devices include components such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and the like. It is desirable to locate and organize such products in order to maintain competitive productivity with effective solutions. Presently, an enormous amount of time, money, and effort is being expended by companies to provide product related information after a product purchase has taken place.
For decades, various types of media have been utilized to realize such fundamental business functions. The majority of prior art approaches to the acquisition and delivery of product information to potential purchasers and users involve some form of online or direct contact with respect to particular products. Such techniques include media such as online presentations, brochures and samples associated with the product. Such approaches, however, are costly and time consuming and are not sufficiently customized to thoroughly evaluate the merits of a particular product. Additionally, such methods require substantial financial overhead that may ultimately hinder the ability to reach a significant portion of the market.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for determining the location, cost, and productivity information associated with product offerings of rendering devices utilizing a mobile application. A need also exists for an improved method for tracking location information associated with such products via a global positioning system (GPS).